fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Olloch the Glutton
Olloch the Glutton '''(pronounced 'oh-lock') ''' is a demon from the second Fablehaven book. In Olloch's imprisoned state Olloch is frozen as a small statue which has a warning inscription "Do not feed (the Frog)". Olloch is released when he is fed, biting the hand that feeds him and commence to reanimate. Olloch then seeks to devour whoever he bit by eating things smaller then himself until he grows big enough to engulf the one who fed him. The Glutton is only frozen back into a statue once it has consumed and digested its victim. Though, complete digestion is not always needed to revert to his imprisoned state. Olloch was unable to digest Seth while encased in a cocoon, so he was able to pass through Olloch's Gastrovascular track and remain unharmed. At the end of Fablehaven: Rise of the Evening Star, he is frozen back to his previous state, but much larger, and is still somewhere on the preserve. Rise of the Evening Star In Rise of the Evening Star, Seth Sorenson sneaks into a funeral home owned by Archibald Magnum (whom Errol told Seth was a viviblix) and fed the inert statue of Olloch the Glutton a dog biscuit. Even though the sign said "Do not feed the Frog", Seth fed it the biscuit because Errol told him to. The statue bit him and later followed him all the way to Fablehaven(Errol let him in). Olloch almost eats him in the woods, when Seth is making a "business deal" with Newel and Doren. Olloch has grown bigger because it has consumed some creatures and other matter in Fablehaven. After Seth is tricked by Vanessa in Coulter's body to go to the grove, Seth bites down on the fairy cocoon that Coulter gave him, which encases him in a large cocoon, that no one can break. Olloch eats Seth when he is still in the cocoon. Seth, encased in the protective cocoon, passes through Olloch's gastrovascular tract, and is excreted out the other end. Seth opens the cocoon to find that Olloch the glutton has been frozen into his previous state. Physical appearance Olloch the Glutton has two States of being. In Olloch's imprisoned state Olloch is frozen as a small stone statue which has a warning inscription "Do not feed (the Frog)". In Olloch's liberated state he is a Toad like animal of varring size from several inches to many feet depending on the amount of time and objects he's consummed. Olloch is described in Rise of the Evening Star as a monstrous green toad with an appendaged tounge. Powers, abilities, and weakness Olloch the Glutton has the ability to ingest any object that is relative to his size. With every object consumed Olloch has the ability to grow to unknown porportions at least to the size of an elephant as noted in Rise of the Evening star. Olloch is also very fast being able to out run most humaniod Creatures. However Olloch is still unable to break magical barries unless invited to cross, also Olloch has little intelegence being more akin to a premordial beast. Category:Demons Category:Fablehaven Residents Category:Villains Category:Rise of the Evening Star characters Category:Characters